Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A computing device may receive information from various sensors configured to operate for the computing device. The sensors may be coupled to the device at different points. In addition, the computing device's software may be configured to use information provided by sensors. Different types of sensors may capture a variety of information for the computing device. A camera associated with a computing device may capture images, for example. In addition, a computing device may also include sensors that measure the motion of the device. Likewise, sensors may measure the amount of power received by the computing device's battery. A computing device may be configured to receive information from multiple types of sensors for analysis and use.